The Wrong Guy
by peachie1st
Summary: What if the one guy she got, was the one guy she didn't want and couldn't have? Don't worry it ends up Troyella! Rating just to be safe
1. What?

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical

Summary: What if the one person she got was the one she didn't want and couldn't have?

"Gabby, you can't just go on single. You haven't dated since John. Just because you have one bad relationship doesn't mean there isn't someone out there for you. John wasn't the right guy, he wasn't a gentleman."

"He was too a gentleman. I don't know why I dumped him, I had no logical reason. I guess it was because he wasn't" Gabby started but was interrupted as Taylor spoke for her.

"Troy?" Taylor whispered softly as Gabriella nodded.

"Gabby, that was four years ago. Look at us now, we are out of college. You haven't seen Troy since high school. What are the chances of running into him now?" Taylor brought Gabriella back to reality.

"I know you're right. But how can you be so calm about this. You haven't seen Chad since high school either." Gabriella pointed out.

"Well, let's face it, Chad and I weren't in love like you and Troy were. We were just fooling around." Taylor explained.

"Bull shit Taylor. You were in love just like Troy and I were. I bet you'd give anything to be back with him."

"Ok ok, I refuse to answer that. Anyway, we got off topic. You are going to go on a date and you are going to like it. The next person who walks into this restaurant, you have to go up to and flirt with until he gives you a date. Deal?" Taylor reached her hand across the table to shake on it.

"Fine, but only to get you off my back." Gabriella answered in response while shaking her hand.

"Ok, and look here comes bachelor number 1." Taylor joked as a guy walked into the restaurant and walked up to the counter to order.

"Go on Gabby." Taylor pushed her out of the booth and watched as the timid girl quickly walked up to the guy.

"Hi, I don't usually do this in fact I don't really know why I'm doing this at all maybe it is because I have to oh I shouldn't have said that anyway I was wondering if oh no you wouldn't want to oh maybe I should actually get the question out." Gabriella rambled on and on while the guy became more and more amused. Gabriella couldn't look up from the ground once, but the guy could tell she was beautiful and nice.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He asked her himself since she stayed silent.

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm so nervous, it's been a long time since I last did anything like this." Gabby responded.

"No problem" he laughed "Can I have your phone number?" He said handing her a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here you go." Gabriella handed it back to him after scribbling her number down.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Gabriella; I'll call you this weekend. Tell Taylor I say hi." The guy said before turning and walking away. Gabby's head snapped up as soon as he said her name. She saw the hair and immediately looked shocked. She walked slowly back to the booth and Taylor looked at her excitedly before asking her how it went.

"So, he looked cute. Did he ask you out?" She asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Oh good! What's his name?" She asked a bit worried by the shocked expression on Gabriella's face.

"Chad says hi Taylor." Gabriella said and Taylor paled.

**So do you like it? Let me know I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. It depends on how many people like the idea.**


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

**Summary: What if the one person she got was the one she didn't want and couldn't have?**

Previously: "So, he looked cute. Did he ask you out?" She asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Oh good! What's his name?" She asked a bit worried by the shocked expression on Gabriella's face.

"Chad says hi Taylor." Gabriella said and Taylor paled.

"I can't believe you are going through with this." Taylor was lying on my bed as I got ready for the date.

"It's not like I have a choice. Besides, this was all your idea anyway." I told her.

"I know but I didn't think this would happen. Why don't you just tell him you can't do this?"

"Because he's not just some random guy, he's Chad. I can't just stand him up. It's not my fault you're still in love with him." I said frustratingly.

"I am NOT in love with him!" Taylor shouted at me.

"Could have fooled me." I told her and the doorbell rang.

"That's him. Go, have fun. I think I'm just going to hang out here tonight." Taylor urged me towards the door.

"I'll wake you tonight when I get home." I turned and walked out of the room before answering the door.

"Hi Chad. It's great to see you too. Bye Taylor." I shouted back through our apartment as I walked out with Chad.

"So how are you?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I'm good. Wow it's been a while since I last saw you." He said.

"I know graduation wow. It shocked me when ran into you." I told him and he laughed.

"You were pretty crazy when I ran into you." He told me laughing and I glared at him.

"Taylor dared me to go up to the next guy who walked in and to ask him out. It's not my fault that he was you." I explained.

"Ah, you got to love the brains of Taylor Mckessie." He laughed.

"How is she anyway?"

"She's good. So where do you live? I haven't seen you around." I asked.

"I live actually on 7th street in one of the apartment complexes, with Troy." He added the last part and I gasped.

"Oh, so how is he?" I asked and Chad nodded.

"He's good. When I left he was going through our old yearbook." Chad chuckled and I smiled.

"Well here we are." Chad opened my door for me and I slid in. This was going to be an interesting date.

**There you go. Chapter 2. I was so pleased with all for all of my reviews I just wanted to thank you. Please keep them coming lol.**


	3. High School Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

**Summary: What if the one person she got was the one she didn't want and couldn't have?**

Previously: "I live actually on 7th street in one of the apartment complexes, with Troy." He added the last part and I gasped.

"Oh, so how is he?" I asked and Chad nodded.

"He's good. When I left he was going through our old yearbook." Chad chuckled and I smiled.

"Well here we are." Chad opened my door for me and I slid in. This was going to be an interesting date.

**Gabriella's POV**

We were about halfway through dinner and had discussed everything from our jobs to the weather. The only topic left un discussed was high school. We had settled into an awkward silence so I decided to take the plunge.

"So how's Troy doing?" I asked and Chad smiled knowingly.

"I was wondering when you would bring him up." Chad laughed and I blushed.

"What do you mean? Why would I bring him up?" I questioned quite stupidly as my face tightened with anger.

"Oh come on Gabby, you and him were in love; I live with him, it was bound to happen sometime." Chad explained and I knew I should have let it go.

"So what? You don't just have the right to assume anything. I mean really Chad I'm not assuming that we should talk about Taylor just because you dated her in high school, but now since you think we should why don't we? She's ok she works with me, and lives down the hall from me. We were living together at one point but things just got so hectic, that we decided it was best if she moved into her own place." I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and I returned my gaze from the butter dish back up to Chad' stunned expression.

"Troy really did a number on you." Chad said and I looked down again.

"What was your last boyfriend's name?" Chad asked me again and I looked up oddly.

"John." I responded quietly looking away.

"What happened to John?" Chad questioned gently lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"John wasn't around." I stated plainly.

"What do you mean?" Was all he said before sitting back calmly and staring into my eyes.

"I mean he was never around. He never called, he never came by. So I dumped him." I said. Chad left it at that and we paid for dinner. Once we left the restaurant we decided to walk back to my apartment. Halfway there we were waiting at a light to cross the street when this car came and hit this humongous puddle. I, of course, being the one closest to the street got soaked in this dirty crap.

"Perfect. I muttered as Chad looked on amused. I was about to cross the street when Chad grabbed my elbow.

"My place is closer you can borrow some clothes." He said before leading me down the other way. The only thought on my mind was getting out of the dirt and into something dry, so I hurriedly kept up with his pace.

"Come on in." Chad opened the door and I walked into the warmly decorated apartment. I stood by the doorway as Chad disappeared down a hallway.

**Chad's POV**

"Troy can I come in?" I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yeah sure." I heard the muffled response before letting myself into his walk down memory lane. Troy's entire room was decorated in his old Wild Cat days. He said it was the best moments of his life right there.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt and some of your sweatpants? My date got hit with a giant puddle and needs something to change into." I quickly asked the favor.

"Yeah sure but what happened to your clothes?" Troy asked and I laughed.

"I didn't do my laundry this week." I told him and he smiled.

"Chad buddy, your disgusting man. I mean seriously dude, we're out of college, heck man, we're out of high school." Troy rummaged through his drawers before pulling out an old Wild Cats t-shirt and some grey sweatpants.

"That reminds me; want to come see a blast from the past?" Troy shrugged and followed me down the hall.

"I'm coming Gabriella." I shouted towards the living room and Troy shoved me against the wall.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, are you frickin' kidding me?" Troy angrily said and I shoved him away from me before continuing down the hall. Troy, I noticed actually followed.

"Hey Gabriella, look who came to say hello?" I told her and she looked at me first in horror before smiling weakly as Troy entered the room. I tossed her the clothes and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said as he looked down at his feet.

"Hey Troy." She responded before giving me a look.

"Oh yeah, Gabriella, the bathroom's down the hall and to the right." She hurried out of the room and Troy walked over and slapped me before heading back to his room.

Me, I just sat there and grinned like a madman. Operation Troyella has been reearthed from High School. Crap, I should call Taylor.

**Gabriella's POV**

What am I going to do? First things first, change. I took off my clothes and lifted the t-shirt over my head. It was then that I realized the number 14 on the front and the faded words Bolton on the back. Crap! Now I'm wearing his clothes. The sweat pants also had a 14 on them and winced. Yep High School had definitely returned.


	4. AN

Hey everyone, I've been getting great reviews for my stories even while I haven't updated recently and I want to thank you all for it. I just thought I'd let you know that I am NOT abandoning my stories. I took a long vacation and I'm sorry I haven't found time. I have finals now and I'll be updating hopefully when their over. Thanks again!


	5. The Many Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

**Summary: What if the one person she got was the one she didn't want and couldn't have?**

Previously: What am I going to do? First things first, change. I took off my clothes and lifted the t-shirt over my head. It was then that I realized the number 14 on the front and the faded words Bolton on the back. Crap! Now I'm wearing his clothes. The sweat pants also had a 14 on them and I winced. Yep High School had definitely returned.

**Chad's POV**

Ok so here goes. I pressed enter and heard the familiar beeping of her number. _Hey it's Taylor, leave a message. _Crap what do I say what do I say? _Beep._

"Uh hey Taylor it's Chad, uh you know from high school. I'm calling because well we have a situation from the past here. Four words, Operation Troyella is back. Call me."

**Gabriella's POV**

Well that went well. Perfect actually. Let me back up, once I had changed and returned to Chad he suggested a movie, Troy joined us and the three of us sat down on the couch. We watched John Tucker Must Die and were about halfway through when Troy decided to ask me about my life.

"So what have you been up to since High School?" He asked and I looked at him oddly.

"Um, nothing really. I graduated college, and got a job like the rest of the world." I finished slightly frigid. He winced and I felt a little bit bad. "What about you?" I finished in a slight chance to be nice to him.

"I graduated college too, and now I'm working with Chad over at that athletic place on Wallows street." He answered and I had to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well it's obvious you would end up in sports or something athletic." I said and he smiled.

"Well, then Ms. Predictable what do you do for a living?" He smirked.

"I'm an editor for a Magazine." I replied smugly knowing that wasn't at all what he expected.

"See I told…wait. What?" He stammered and I giggled. "Wow, what caused that change in your career path?"

"Well, Taylor and I were all set up to start our classes when I just got really stressed out and without even thinking about it, I changed my major." I finished my quick little story when a loud rumbling sound reached our ears.

"That would be Chad." Troy and I both looked over and true enough, Chad was fast asleep on the couch.

"I guess I should go." I stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. Troy followed and helped me with the locks.

"It really was great to see you again. Maybe sometime if you're ever out with Chad again you know the four of us could meet up like a double date or something." Troy said and I smirked.

"You'd go on a date with Taylor just so we can all hang out?" I questioned and a shocked look came over Troy's face. "Don't worry, you're off the hook, the four of us can just hang out like old times, whether or not I ever do date Chad again." I smiled shyly and Troy reached out and gripped my shoulder.

"Stay safe and call me when you get home." He said.

"I'm not sixteen anymore." I glanced up into his eyes.

"All the more reason to call me." He smiled at me and I walked away towards the elevator. "Whether you like to think this or not, you still haven't changed." He called after me and I laughed as the doors to the elevator shut in front of me.

**Troy's POV**

She laughed and the elevator closed before I shut my own door and threw a pillow at the sleeping Chad.

"What what umph what's going on?" Chad stammered as he got up. "Oh wow I guess I should go take Gabby home." At that moment I had to laugh.

"Relax dude, I took care of it. So how was your date? Are you going to call her again?" I carefully asked. It's not that I didn't want Chad to call her because she's a great girl but I mean, in high school it had always been Gabby and Troy and Chad and Taylor sometimes it's not good to mess with the Status Quo, just like what the song says.

"Yeah I think so, I mean it's a little awkward that she once dated you, but we had a really great time." Chas answered and I grimaced.

"Are you sure that's such a great idea, I mean you said yourself she once dated me, it could get really awkward considering you live with me." I answered.

"I don't see why it should get too bad I mean tonight went really well, well up to the point where I fell asleep." He started laughing before stopping abruptly. "Wait a minute, is there some reason you don't want me to call her. You know some hidden feelings reason?" Chad smiled with this stupid grin and I had to laugh.

"Of course not, I mean that was over years ago. I mean, you don't still have feelings for Taylor do you?" At that moment I knew I pushed some button.

"Well, then yeah I am going to call her again. In fact, I'm going to call her right now." Chad walked over to our phone and picked it up, after dialing 0 for information he soon spoke again. "Hi yes I'm trying to reach a Miss Gabriella Montez in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Yes I'll hold." I just stood there with my mouth open. He was actually going to do this; he knew what I really felt no matter how much I lied about it.

"Hi Gabriella this is…" Chad never got the rest of that sentence out, because I unfortunately attacked him and caused him to drop the phone. After quiet a bit of arguing and fighting for the phone Chad and I stood up.

"I refuse to hang up this phone. Either you talk to her and ask her out for this weekend or I'll ask her out for this weekend. Either way she is getting a date for the weekend, it's up to you however if she dates you or me." I stood their staring at the phone and after a few minutes Chad started bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Fine! Give me the fricken phone." I grabbed the phone as Chad started to laugh. He gave me the thumbs up sign and walked into his room. I waited for the door to slam before I started speaking.

"Uh hi Gabriella you still there?" I asked sort of stupidly.

"Yes Troy I'm here." She giggled through the line and I smiled. Her voice was like heaven.

"Yeah sorry about that Chad wouldn't give me the phone."

"So I heard." Crap, she heard us. Oh well.

"Well, then I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the beach with me on Saturday. We could make it a sort of high school reunion, you can help me plan?" I questioned hopefully and held my breath as I waited for her to respond.

"That sounds great but can we make it next week I have to work this Saturday for our special summer vacation issue. We can do it next Saturday and I'll help you plan this Friday?" She suggested.

"Sounds great I'll see you at 6? Do you need a ride?" I finalized.

"No it's ok I'll meet you at your apartment." She said and I nodded before realizing that she couldn't see me.

"Ok I'll see you then." We both hung up the phone and Chad came out of his room looking quite smug. So she's meeting you here at 6 next Friday?

"You were listening? Man dude talk about privacy issues." We both started laughing and I went into my room, it was time to get a good night's sleep, after all, tonight had been very hectic.

**Chad's POV**

I smiled as I watched Troy dance into his room. He was such a moron. I silently brought my cell phone up to my ear.

"Yeah Taylor, I'm still here. They're on for 6 tomorrow. What's Gabriella doing? She's dancing too? Yeah Troy here started like waltzing into his bedroom. So be here next Friday say around 6:30. That gives them enough to time to get started without getting suspicious over what we're up to. I'll see you then. It's good talking to you too. Bye." Hanging up the phone I thought quietly to myself, thank god for high school.

Hey everyone, thank you so much for all of your patience with this story. I know I took an extended leave of absence and I tend not to update too quickly but I'm hoping you enjoy the story enough to keep reading anyway. Thanks for all of your support and please review!!!!!!!


	6. Back Where We Belong

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own nay of the characters, just the plot!**

**AN: Sorry guys that it took so long to update, to be honest I've just lost interest in this story which is why I'm going to end it in this chapter. It seemed like a great idea for a story but then it just sort of fizzled out so thanks for keeping up with it, sorry for making you wait.**

**Previously: **"Yeah Taylor, I'm still here. They're on for 6 tomorrow. What's Gabriella doing? She's dancing too? Yeah Troy here started like waltzing into his bedroom. So be here next Friday say around 6:30. That gives them enough to time to get started without getting suspicious over what we're up to. I'll see you then. It's good talking to you too. Bye." Hanging up the phone I thought quietly to myself, thank god for high school.

**Troy's POV**

Ok so she's only like 15 minutes late. There's no need to panic she hasn't changed her mind and is at some bar hooking up with random strangers. I paced by the front door when suddenly the intercom went off.

"Gabriella?" I asked into the box.

"Yeah it's me, sorry I'm late but it's freezing out eh so open the door." She laughed into the intercom and I quickly pressed the button to open the door.

"Hey!" She greeted me with a hug and I almost died. Smelling her hair quickly I wrapped by arms around her.

"Hey, ready to plan this thing?" She nodded and I lead her into the living room, taking her coat along the way.

"So what did take you so long." I questioned her late appearance. She looked up apologetically before answering.

"My car wouldn't start because of the cold. The engine wouldn't heat up enough to start so I had to catch the bus." She explained, wrinkling her nose slightly at the memory.

"Geez that sucks." I responded. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Diet soda would be nice." Gabriella said and I nodded, walking into the kitchen briefly to grab her a drink and taking one for myself as well. When I returned Gabriella was sitting on the couch taking out supplies such as a notebook, an address book, cards, and markers and arranging them neatly on the coffee table.

"So I brought all the stuff we'd need to create our high school reunion. Now all that's left to do is get the cards in the mail in time." She grinned eagerly and I had to laugh. This was the Gabriella I remembered.

"Don't mock me, you know you love me for it." She stuck her tongue out at me. God, if only she really knew how much did love her.

"Very mature Gabby." She laughed and I plopped down next to her ready to get to work. After about 20 minutes of talking about who we were going to invite and if we knew where they lived currently, the doorbell rang. I stood to answer it when Chad came racing out of his room and thrust himself in front of me to get to the door.

"What was that about." Gabriella asked me and I shrugged.

"Chances are he has some girl coming over and he doesn't want her to meet me yet." Gabriella nodded and we returned until I heard her gasp.

"Taylor what are you doing here?" She questioned and I looked up. Taylor was here? Oh no that can't be good. The last time Taylor and Chad were involved, Gabriella and I got set up into some pretty uncomfortable situations.

"Yeah Chad, what's Taylor doing here?" I glared at Chad suspiciously and he looked down at his feet.

"We're just hanging out." Taylor replied and Gabriella smirked at her.

"Uh huh sure." She said and it was Taylor's turn to look at her feet. They left the room and went into Chad's and I turned back to Gabriella.

"What do you think they're up to?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Nothing good, but I think we may be safe. There, done." I looked at what she was working and realized it was the last card addressed and ready to be sent out. She smiled up at me and I grinned back.

"Why don't we go for a walk, drop these in the mail box at the corner and then we can rent a movie and pick up some dinner.

"That sounds great only no Chinese food because Chinese food…"

"Makes you sick." I finished for her smiling. "I know, I remember." She grabbed her coat and I took the cards and we left the apartment.

**Chad's POV**

Once Taylor got here and we made it safely back into my room, things got a little awkward. I mean I hadn't seen her in years and yet everything seemed almost back to normal.

"So how are you?" I asked and she looked up at me trying t make eye contact.

"I'm good, working hard and all what about you?" She replied and I racked my brain for something interesting to say. Finding nothing I just said

"I'm good, nothing really new." We sat again in an awkward silence before she finally broke it. Pulling out a scrapbook from her I bag I recognized it as our plan book from the last time we tried to set Troy and Gabriella up.

"I can't believe you still have that. Did any of those plans actually work." I questioned smiling and she smiled back.

"Not one, though I do recall them being together before we even tried to set them up so I guess we could say that our plans kept them together." We laughed and I sat down next to her on my bed. We opened the book and tried to rack our brains of a new plan.

"I'm coming up blank, do you want to get some food?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good." As we left my room we noticed the living room empty.

"I guess Troy and Gabriella went out for dinner too. I wonder where they went."

"I don't know, probably somewhere nearby because they didn't take a car." Taylor responded looking out the window where Gabriella's car was parked.

"Well the only restaurants on this street is a pizza place and a Chinese place." I said and Taylor grinned.

"Pizza place it is because Gabriella won't eat…"

"Chinese food." I finished for her and we smiled at each other. We then grabbed our coats and decided we would drive to an Italian place up by where she lived.

**Gabriella's POV**

We had just dropped the cards into the mailbox and were now walking side by side. It was kind of awkward. No one was saying anything and out hands kept grazing while I kept thinking in my head. Should I grab his hand? We turned the corner onto the street with the restaurants and Troy grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me to the other side of the street where and pizza place loomed ahead.

"Is this good because the only other restaurant is a Chinese one and we already covered that idea." troy asked and I laughed at his rambling.

"Pizza is absolutely fine." I pulled him into restaurant and we smiled as our cheeks turned pink from the sudden warmth against the cold. We took a seat in a booth in the back and waited for our waitress.

"You know, I've really missed you." Troy said once we ordered and he reached out to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. My breathing quickened when he got close and I almost leaned into his touch.

"I've missed you too." I scooted out of my seat and moved to sit beside him. He wrapped an arm around me and rested his cheek on the top of my head. We sat in silence for a moment when our food arrived and we both sat up to eat. We were quiet again but not an awkward silence. A comfortable silence in which we both never wanted to end. We finished eating and Troy paid the bill. We walked home and when we went inside we sat on the couch and started the movie.

Taylor and Chad hadn't come back so we sat there with Troy's arm around me both of us not paying any attention to the movie. Troy leaned down until his mouth was next to my ear. He nuzzled me softly before whispering.

"I don't want to wait until next Saturday to see you again."

"Then don't wait until next Saturday." I whispered back before turned my head and angling my mouth upwards so I could kiss him. It started out as a soft gentle kiss until our feigns got into it and soon it was rough and hard as if we'd never see each other again. It was a reunion kiss, one that I would remember my entire life. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and I was biting and pulling his bottom lip. We switched positions so that I was lying down with him on top of me.

We broke from the kiss and just rested with Troy on top of me, protecting me. From what I wasn't sure but it felt nice, being safe.

"I've missed that." Troy whispered once more into my ear.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied and we both fell asleep.

**Taylor's POV**

Chad and I finished dinner and drove back to his apartment. Once we walked inside I gasped quietly. Pointing Troy and Gabriella out to Chad I laughed.

"Looks like we wont' need to plan after all." I smiled and Chad wrapped his arm around me.

"Guess not." He replied before kissing me softly. I smiled, everything was back to the way it should be.


End file.
